


The Tale of the Tentacle Dildo

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, creature dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: “Calle?”“Hm? Just a minute, babe I think I may have another bottle here somewhere.”“No, Calle, what’s...what’s that in your drawer?”“Hm? Oh! It’s my favorite toys! I have more in the closet, but these are my absolute favorites! Or there’s some I haven’t tried yet and really want too. Like this one! This is the dragon dildo deluxe! I haven’t used it yet, but god I can’t wait! I wasn’t so sure about the purple color, but I just couldn’t say no. Oh! And this is….” Filip’s mind started to blur as his lover began to pull out strange sex toys, dildos, and things that he hadn’t even heard of before and spreading them out right onto the bed.





	The Tale of the Tentacle Dildo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



> Hello!!
> 
> Here's the second gift for the love of my life Ashley! I hope you guys enjoy all of the smut just as much as my darling does. There's really not much I can say except that this is mostly porn.
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Tale of the Tentacle Dildo**

 

* * *

 

  
  


Things were getting heated.

They had been snuggling on the sofa down in the game room, watching one of their favorite movies when Calle decided he was bored, surprising absolutely no one.

Calle swung his leg over Filip’s lap and went to wrap his arms around his neck, “Are you bored again?” Filip’s deep voice showed signs of fatigue as if he had been about to fall asleep during the movie, which sent a shiver up Calle’s spine.

“Yes. So damn bored! Oh Prince Filip, is there any way you could help a poor soul like me find some relief for my unbearable boredom?” The man below him chuckled as his eyes began to grow dark.

“I think there’s something we can do.”

They began to attack each other’s mouths in fervent need as their hands ran over all across their bodies. The sofa was not the ideal place apparently because Calle abruptly stood up and went to drag the other Swede off from the sofa.

“Calle!”

Calle didn’t stop until they were back in his bedroom and he was pushing the man towards his bed. “Naked. Now, I want some dick today.”

His lover rolled his eyes but went to comply with his very dramatic demands. Calle quickly stripped as well and soon they were writhing messes as they licked into each other’s mouths while grinding against each other on the bed. Their dicks are hard as steel and leaking profusely of precum and Filip believed he’s going to die unless Calle fucked him now.

“Calle...pl..please! I need you to fuck me now please,” he practically begged. Calle smirked in victory as he kissed his lover’s lips.

“I’ve got you. I just need to get what we need from my drawer. Hold on.” Filip groaned when the other man crawled off of him, the lack of his warmth making him ache to have him back. He lay back to wait, his fingers tapping on the bed impatiently as he listened to Calle curse as he moved things around.

“You okay?”   


“Yeah fine. Just...can’t find the goddamn lube. Jesus, I need to clean this out.”

Curiosity and the boredom of waiting got the better of Filip so he crawled over to where Calle is and looked over his shoulder. When he saw what all was in the drawer, his eyes grew wide.

“Calle?”   


“Hm? Just a minute, babe I think I may have another bottle here somewhere.”   
  
“No, Calle, what’s...what’s that in your drawer?”

“Hm? Oh! It’s my favorite toys! I have more in the closet, but these are my absolute favorites! Or there’s some I haven’t tried yet and really want too. Like this one! This is the dragon dildo deluxe! I haven’t used it yet, but god I can’t wait! I wasn’t so sure about the purple color, but I just couldn’t say no. Oh! And this is….” Filip’s mind started to blur as his lover began to pull out strange sex toys, dildos, and things that he hadn’t even heard of before and spreading them out right onto the bed. 

He wouldn’t say that he was stunned he was more like, horrified. He liked some sex toys himself, even a normal dildo wasn’t bad either, but then Calle pulled out another dildo that had his eyes bugging out of his head. “This is one of my top favorite dildos ever! I never thought I would be into a tentacle dildo, but I still wanted to try it. Holy shit it hits that sweet spot almost every single time! Fuck! I came so hard I passed out! The little bumps are supposed to be suckers and shit they hit everything. Hell, I’m hard right now thinking about. God, I love this one so much!” 

Filip thought he might call Roman for help, this was way overboard even for Calle, but unfortunately, he was still semi-hard and he wanted to get dicked by his lover. “Calle, how about we not ever  **_ever_ ** talk about those....um...creature dildos ever again, and you fuck me like a normal person? Yeah, okay great thanks that would be amazing.” He threw himself back onto the bed and began to try to erase the horrid image of those tentacle dildos from his mind by stroking his own cock.

“You don’t like them?” He opened his eyes to see Calle hovering over him, with a look of confusion on his face.

Filip sighed as he looked up at his lover, “It’s not...actually, no, I don’t like them, but if you like them, fine whatever. Just...for the love of god don’t fuck yourself with any of those around me.” He said in a hushed whisper, afraid that he would upset the other man.

He felt a pair of lips cover his own as he deepened the kiss. When he opened his eyes again he found Calle smiling down at him. “I figured you might not, but that’s why I kept them away. I would never want to make you uncomfortable by what I like.”

“Oh, Cal.” Filip went to kiss him again and from then everything about the toys was pushed far back into his subconscious.

 

* * *

  
  


He swore he wouldn’t ever think about that dreaded drawer of Calle’s again but here he was, at the aquarium, trying not to have a fucking panic attack.

He and Calle had wanted to go out and do something different so Calle suggested going to the aquarium. Filip was more than happy to have a couple of hours of dumbly staring at fish and not thinking about hockey. That is...until they got to the  cephalopods area of the aquarium. 

He tried so damn hard about Calle’s toy drawer. He really did. But his mind unhelpfully brought forth a memory from a few days ago: Calle had come into practice and was walking strangely. Filip became concerned asked if he was alright. Calle had just laughed and explained that he had used his favorite toy again the night before. 

Filip shuddered and walked away without another word.

He refused to make any sort of eye contact with Calle knowing which toy he actually used. Now he was walking through this part of the exhibit and felt his mind going back to these horrid images of Calle writhing on a tentacle. It was rubbery and somewhat soft. It wasn’t as firm as a normal dildo was and had suckers/bumps to provide extra pleasure to hit that sweet spot right up inside.

“Oh my God! I love octopuses! They’re so cool! I swear this is the best part here,” Calle went to press his face up to the glass like a little kid while Filip was having a heart attack.

Filthy images of an imaginary tentacle monster fucking Calle repeatedly on his bed while he screamed and begged for more. The tentacles would push deep into his ass and into his mouth, making him suck the thing off while others were using his ass. The image was so traumatizing that he hadn’t realized he was being pulled away until he finally heard a voice trying to calm him down.

“Shhh... It’s okay. We’re leaving. It’ll be fine, I promise. We don’t have to come back here again. You’re going to be okay,” Calle was almost practically carrying him out as his mind whirled around the awful picture.

“It’s horrible!! It’s so inappropriate!! Like tentacles are God fucking awful! Why would they let children in there to see that!! That’s just...oh my God that was horrifying!!” He was shouting at this point. Parents covered the ears of their children while everyone else in the exhibit was pointing at the two of them and whispering.

Calle had to quickly get Filip out before he did something stupid like make a protest about octopuses being inappropriate because of their tentacles. He would have to make sure he got some ice cream or cake because he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of this for days.

Even on the way back home, Filip continued to rant and rave about how awful tentacles were and how the whole Cephalopoda species could perish and he wouldn’t even bat an eye. 

Calle sighed.

It was going to be a really long night.

 

* * *

 

 

 

3 months had passed and he’s gotten more adjusted to Calle’s weird toy drawer.

His boyfriend was nothing but a slut so he knew he would be into some really weird shit. Dildos he didn’t have a problem with. Even butt plugs made him get hard thinking about them, but the creature dildos….yeah they did nothing but horrify him.

So they had gotten past that point and it’s gotten so much better for them. It was their 3 month anniversary so they had gotten each other a gift and they had made a nice dinner together at Calle’s place. It was all very romantic and he swore he fell more in love with the other Swede as they sat across from each other. He rubbed his foot along Calle’s as they ate. He could see them doing this for the rest of their lives, but for now, he enjoyed this domestic bliss.

“I have your present for you if you want to open it now?” Calle blushed as he moved to bring up a box himself.

“I did the same thing.” They shared a fond smile at each other as Filip pushed his closer to his lover.

“Open mine first. I think you’ll love it!” He watched with nervous anticipation as Calle slowly peeled the wrapping paper back and then opened up the lid. Calle took out a smaller black box and gave Filip a look.

“Just open it,” Calle rolled his eyes but with a smile as he opened the lid. His eyes grew wide as he took out a very nice platinum watch. Inside of the watch, it had the date that he and Calle first said ‘I love you’ to each other, with that phrase in Swedish. 

“Fil, oh my god this amazing. You shouldn’t have,” he looked on the verge of tears as Filip went to hold his other hand. 

“I wanted this to be something special for us. I don’t know what will happen, or how long this will last, but I love you so much and I wanted to let you know how much I did.”

“Oh my God, Fil! My gift is so shitty compared to yours. I’m sorry, I don’t really think you should open it now.”   
  
“What? Why not? What’s so bad about it?” He grabbed the bigger box on the table just as Calle tried to grab it back.

“I doubt you’re going to like it and I mean like...at all. I didn’t know! I was trying to do something different for us and I wanted you to try this out, just to give it a try you know and….” Filip opened the box during his rant, curious and smiling as he did. His smile instantly disappeared when he saw what was inside, laying in a bed of tissue paper.

“I just didn’t….Fil? Filip? What are you….” his words were cut off as Filip stood up abruptly and then threw the box halfway across the room. Without saying a word, he picked up his jacket, grabbed his keys, and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Calle sat silently for the longest time before he rubbed his hands over his face, “I fucked up. I fucked up. Dammit, I fucked up.” He said to himself underneath his breath as he finally got up to retrieve the box that had been thrown.

The dragon dildo, a blue one, fell out in the momentum when Filip had chucked the box across the room. Calle picked it up and sighed. Now he was really going to have a long night.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week.

A whole damn week and Filip still hadn’t forgiven Calle for the dildo present!!

He had begged to come back into the bedroom with Filip but the other Swede had outright refused. Kicked him out like a dog when his master wasn’t feeling well. Calle groaned because that was also a week of sleeping in the guest room alone. A week of jerking off and that wasn’t very satisfying at all.

And a whole week without being beside his lover.

He had really fucked up with their anniversary. Filip had made it so romantic and sweet, and Calle loved him so much, but he thought they wouldn’t be so….close now. It felt different now like they were actually this couple that would stay together forever.

Honestly, it scared him, but also it didn’t.

He loved Filip so much and he would toss all of his toys away if it meant he could sleep beside his lover again. Unfortunately, every time he tried to get into the room Filip had found a way to keep him out. He pouted and whined, but Filip was so used to it by now that nothing seemed to really work. He really did feel like a dog on some nights scratching at the door wanting to let inside.

Calle was laying back on the bed as he turned over towards the clock on the bedside table. It read 1 AM. He sighed. He couldn’t sleep. He didn’t want to have sex, he didn’t want to just jerk off next to Filip. No, he wanted to sleep next to his lover. Even if his said lover didn’t want him back, he still wanted to be able to sleep in the same bed with him.

He threw the covers off and tiptoed across the hall towards their bedroom. He found a way to unlock the door using a bobby pin, don’t ask how he found it and snuck into the room. He slowly slid underneath the covers and stayed on his side of the bed. He could hear the other man deep in sleep and that was more than enough to help him to relax. He jumped slightly when the next moment he found arms being wrapped around his waist and a kiss on the back of his neck.

“I knew you’d find a way in.”

Calle smiled as he leaned back into his lover’s touch, “Don’t I always.”   


Filip chuckled softly before snuggling more against him, “That you do. Always.”

He listened as his breathing evened out to a point where he knew that the other man had fallen asleep. Very soon Calle also fell asleep and it was the best goddamn sleep he’s had all week long.

 

* * *

 

Filip woke to pressure on his mouth and he pressed back to find he was being kissed. He smiled as he deepened the kiss and slowly opened his eyes.

He found Calle smiling sheepishly down at him as he kissed the corner of his mouth, “I made you breakfast. I know it won’t… I mean I know it won’t really cover everything that happened, but I wanted to say I’m sorry for ruining our anniversary.”

Filip sighed before leaning up to kiss his lover once again, “You didn’t ruin it. I guess it just pissed me off more than anything. I had told you I didn’t care for those toys and you still brought it in. I didn’t say you had to stop, but I just didn’t like how you were trying to push it onto me.”

Calle blushed as he ducked his head, “I know. I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again I promise. We can still use whatever toy you like and I’ll never ever bring up the creature dildos again.”

Filip chuckled going to kiss the man again before leaning up onto the headboard. “Yeah, well, maybe I’ll change my mind I don’t know.”

“What? What do you…”

“What’s for breakfast?” He interrupted him before he could finish his question, he didn’t want him to know yet.

Calle was distracted enough to pull up their tray of food and they dug in, feeding each other back and forth while also exchanging sweet kisses. Once everything was cleaned off their plates, Calle went to take everything away before Filip stopped him, “Come back. I’ve missed you this week. You have no idea how badly I’ve missed you.”

The Swede made it back in record time, but mostly because he just dropped off the tray in the kitchen and then ran back up the stairs. Filip was waiting for him though with a mischievous smirk on his face. Calle watched as he saw movement underneath the covers and got hard seeing what Filip was doing.

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?”

“Who says I’m doing anything? I could be pulling my sock up for all you know.”   


“Bullshit. You never wear socks to bed.” Calle ripped the covers back and found Filip already stroking his cock. Filip grinned suggestively and gestured for Calle to join him. Calle quickly stripped off the last of his clothes and practically leaped onto the bed, fusing his lips with Filip’s. He tasted like oranges and salty bacon and it had to be the best taste in the whole world. He moved his hands down over Filip’s chest until he’s teasing a single finger along the underside of Filip’s hard cock.

“Calle. Calle, I want to try something…” a groan escaped him, cutting off what he said as Calle began to stroke him in a way that had him seeing stars.

“What do you want to do?”

“I want...I want to try the… the toy.”   


Calle paused and looked at Filip like he had gone insane, “What? But I thought….”

“I know. I just...I wanted to try at least. But if I don’t like it, I expect you to stop when I tell you to.”

Calle released Filip’s cock and wrapped his arms around his lover. He kissed Filip softly before moving back so he could meet his lover’s eyes. “Of course! But Fil, we don’t have to do this. We don’t have to use any of them at all. I can just fuck you or you can fuck me or whatever you want to do is more than fine with me.”

Filip smiled fondly at the other man as he went to cup his face. “I know it is, but I really do want to try this. I want to try the one you got for me for our anniversary.”

“What? Really?!”

“Yeah, you got it for me to help me see if I would like it and honestly I should have been more open with you. I’m sorry. I just… the whole idea was weird to me.”   
  
“Fil, don’t be sorry! It’s your body and if you don’t want anything like that near you, then don’t use it. But I promise you it’ll be good. Do you still want to do this?” he asked as he leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Yes. I want to do this with you. You know what to do, I trust you with this.” Calle smiled full of warmth just as Filip pulled him down for yet another kiss, but then he was pulling away so he could rummage through his toy drawer.

He had the toy in the same box still as he pulled it out, placing it on the bed. He grabbed the lube as well because he would have to take some extra time on the prep work. “Are you sure still? We can just fuck like I said before?” Filip chuckled as he went to sit up.

“No, I still want to do this. So let me do this with you.” He kissed him full of warmth and love making the other Swede sigh as he went to lay in between his legs once again. He lathered some lube in between his fingers and then slide them down until he was circling Filip’s puckered hole.

“Oh fuck, Calle,” He groaned as the Swede pushed a single finger inside of him. He took his time with prepping him, knowing that to take the dildo he would need some extra prep work. Even though he uses these toys all of the time he still needed a little extra help when it came to taking some of these dildos. He was up to four fingers before Filip stopped him from moving.

“Fuck! Fuck, Calle... I won’t be able to make it if you keep this up. Fuck! Please!” His lover whined.

“Are you sure? Tyson can be a lot to take for your first time?”

“What?”   
  
“Tyson. The dildo, that’s the name of this one! I wanted you to try something a bit smaller so you could get used to the length and girth of the base….”   


“Calle.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t...Don’t fucking name it! Oh my God, don’t ever say that again or I’m done. Just fuck me with the damn thing already!”

Calle gave Filip an apologetic smile as he picked up the dildo. “Sorry, won’t say it again. Okay, you’ll have to breathe for me on this. You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Just fuck me already,” he whined again making Calle laugh.

“So bossy.” He grumbled as he removed his fingers and then went to add more lube to the rather big toy. He then made Filip spread his legs more for him as he traced the bulbous head over his loosened hole. He looked at Filip again to make sure he was still with him. Filip gave him a nod and Calle set off to get the toy in position. He then slowly, as slowly as he could, started to push the toy into Filip’s body.

Filip had taken toys before so this wasn’t his first rodeo, but he’s never taken a fantasy dildo before, certainly not a dragon dildo either. It was a lot bigger than the average dildo and was made to perfectly hit all the right spots deep inside of a person. He was glad Calle went with a smaller size for his first time using it. As Calle was pushing the toy inside of him, Filip had to stop him at different points to catch his breath and adjust to the large object entering his body. When he nodded and said he was ready, Calle continued to push the toy inside of him, adding more lube whenever he needed it.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the toy bottomed out inside of him. The toy stretched his hole wide and just the sight of it had Calle squeezing the base of his cock so he didn’t come right then and there. He cleared his throat and asked hoarsely, “How do you feel?”

Filip whined as he got used to the bigger toy inside of him and then groaned as surely the bumps that edged along the toy hit him just right deep inside of him. “Fu..fuck Calle. God, it feels so fucking huge! Oh fuck, I need you to fuck me now! I don’t think I’m going to last long.” A sheen of sweat glistened over his skin and he panted as if he had just run a marathon. His cock was red and rock hard, balls already drawing up ready for him to come.

“Fuck Fil. I got you, fuck you look amazing like this.” Filip just whined even louder as Calle began to move the toy slowly in and out of his body until he begged him to move faster. He complied with his lover’s command and pumped the toy hard and fast and deep into his very receptive body. Filip, true to his word, didn’t look like he was going to make it and Calle felt like he was right there behind him.

Calle gave the toy a hard thrust and Filip was quickly reaching for his cock, “Oh fuck, Calle! Calle… I’m…”

“I’ve got you, babe, I got you.” Calle went to help stroke he other man’s cock in time with the hard thrusts he was giving to the toy deep inside of him. He felt the man clench up and then give a long shout of his name as he came. He painted stripes of white come over his stomach as he came hard around the toy. It was so goddamn beautiful. 

“Fuck, Fil,” the Swede on the bed panted and his body heaved until he was lying limp back onto the covers.

“Oh fuck... Fuck, Calle! That was… Shit, that was amazing,” Filip panted as his eyes fluttered closed. When he finally regained his senses he opened his eyes so he could smile up at Calle. “I need you to kiss me now.” Calle smiled as he moved up and kissed Filip deeply. When they pulled away, Filip went to reach for Calle’s cock.

“Here, let me help you out…”

“Yeah...Um, that won’t be a problem.”

“What? Why?” Filip lifted his head and looked Calle over before smirking. “Oh.”

“Yeah. It was so hot watching you get off on the dildo, I just...I just couldn’t help myself.” Sure enough, there were streaks of come over his thighs and on the bedsheets and Filip chuckled as his head thumped back onto the bed again.

“That’s okay. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”   


“I did, very much. I loved seeing you writhing on the toy. The way it stretched you open, holy shit. It was so fucking hot.”

“Speaking of, can you help?” He gestured to where the toy was still buried inside of him and Calle went to remove it for him. He grunted as the toy slid from his hole and whined slightly at the sensitivity and the loss of the girth inside of him. He was lazing back as he felt Calle move from the bed and then the sound of water running coming from the bathroom.

When Filip opened his eyes again he felt Calle start to gently clean him up and he smiled fondly down his way as he watched him take his time wiping him up. Calle could be a major slut. Actually, he was a major slut and the most annoying man alive, but he loved him to the very depths of his soul. It was moments like these that made him fall for him even more. The way he took care of him with such gentle care as if he were the most amazing man that he’s ever seen.

When he finally finished he tossed the rag aside and rolled to lay half on top of his naked body.  Filip chuckled as he turned to kiss the other Swede’s mouth. They lazily kissed each other until Calle went to lay his head on Filip’s chest. “Thank you, Calle.”

“Why?”

“Because you were patient with me. I wasn’t patient with you and I’m sorry I judged you for what you like. I may not enjoy it as much as you, but I shouldn’t have judged you for it. I love you so much, thank you for loving me even after I was so disrespectful to you.”

“Fil. Seriously? You’ve done nothing wrong. I didn’t know you wouldn’t like my toys, but I’m happy that you let me do this for you.”

Filip chuckled before pulling his lover into his body, “Look at that Cal we learned to communicate with each other. I guess we’ve hit the next level.”

“There’s a next level for us?”

“Yeah I don’t know for us, but I am glad we could figure this out together.”

“I feel like Roman would be clapping and tearing up in the background.”

“I can already feel his spiritual energy telling us how proud he is to see we’ve started to grow-up.”

“Growing up? What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Yeah, I don’t know about that either.” They laughed together while the kissed and lazed through the fading afternoon light.

Filip slowly started to like certain toys that Calle kept in his personal collection, but if a few of those tentacle dildos just so happened to be stolen by a “burglar” during the afternoon while Calle was out for the day. Well, I’m sure no one would be upset other than Calle. 

There were only so many things that Filip could actually get himself to enjoy and a tentacle was definitely not one of them.

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this pair and there will be plenty more to come in the near future!!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
